total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sky and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Sky and Tyler. Overview In Total Drama Returns to the Island, despite being on opposite teams, Sky and Tyler are very close friends and are very nice to each other. Sky admires Tyler's great sportsmanship and his overall personality. Tyler also admires Sky, as she has great leadership skills and a nice attitude to everyone. The two begin their friendship in Trials and Triva-lations, and continue it to present day. Both of them have also formed an alliance to help further themselves in the game. Sky and Tyler are both competitive, but also both of them are great sports even when they lose. They both cheer for each other even if the other loses. Tyler even votes for Sky to win in Totally Dramatic Finale! In Total Drama Wild West, Sky is chosen to be the leader of a team and chooses Tyler first. Once again Sky and Tyler form an alliance, along with Cody and Duncan again. But their alliance is short lived when Noah, eliminates Tyler in Western Tough for the Polocrossie. Sky is devastated when she finds out that Noah did that, and when Tyler was deemed to be eliminated. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Sky and Tyler are very happy to meet each other. Both shake hands when they arrive on the island. They start to get to know one another before the challenge begins. At the challenge after Fang attacks Sky's team, Tyler makes sure if everyone was okay, and Sky reassures him that she is. When the Screaming Ducks won the challenge, Tyler said that they tried their best and did very well. While others like Heather rubbed it in the Killer Beavers faces, Sky admires the fact that Tyler acknowledges their efforts and tries to make everyone feel better. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler is glad when Sky gets the first marshmallow of the season. Volleybrawl Sky thanks for the generosity Tyler he has in the last episode. Tyler says that he likes to be fair and nice to others and likes to make them feel better. When Sky is up in the challenge, Tyler encourages her. Unfortunately Sky does not score a point in the challenge, but Tyler reassures her that she tried her best, making her feel better. When the Killer Beavers win, Tyler congratulates Sky on her win, to which Sky replies by thanking him. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler endes up in the Bottom 2, and this surprises Sky. She was stoked to hear that Tyler was safe and Samey was eliminated. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Sky is glad Tyler isn't sent home from the previous challenge. Chris announces there will be a race across the island. When the Screaming Ducks pull off a comeback in the challenge, Sky congratulates Tyler on the win. Tyler is very happy, and tells Sky that he hopes that she doesn't go home at the elimination ceremony. Tyler is even more happy to see Sky receive a marshmallow. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train In the challenge both talk to each other regularly about the game and what is happening on their teams. In the challenge, Duncan ends up killing Tyler in the challenge, and Sky apologizes. Tyler forgives her easily. When Sky's team won, Tyler congratulates her and Duncan on the win. Sky said thanks, and that she hopes I'm safe at the Ceremony. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler was thrown the first marshmallow, Sky was very happy to see Tyler in the game a bit longer. Topple on the Luck Players Early in the challenge Sky scores a point, which is not counted due to the wording of the challenge. Sky is disappointed by this, but Tyler tries to stick up for Sky saying that she scored the point fair and square. Sky never gains the point, and the Beavers lose the challenge in the end. Sky congratulates Tyler on the victory, and she then heads on down to the elimination ceremony. Tyler is very relieved when Sky is deemed safe by Chef Hatchet. The Super Wi-Fi Spies When Tyler walks out of his cabin, he sees Sky sitting down next to Cody. He says good morning to both of them, in which both reply back. When Noah choosess Cody over Tyler for invincibility, Tyler is pretty sad, causing Sky, along with Duncan and Cody to comfort him. At the elimination ceremony, both Sky and Tyler are happy to see each other receive a marshmallow. Puzzle Riot Tyler walks out of the cabin and sees Sky and Lindsay sitting at the stairs of the cabin. Both greet Tyler and said, that they got really annoyed at the complaining Courtney and Gwen are doing. Tyler screams in pain after Scuba Bear pushes him into it. Noah and Sky run as fast as they can to go and help Tyler up. When Noah wins the challenge and chooses Cody for invincibility instead of Tyler, Sky comforts him. Korean Teaching or Learning Tyler greets Sky when he sees her in the middle of the night after a nightmare he has. She greets him back. Sky runs towards Tyler, and asks how he's doing after Lindsay's elimination. Sky says that she was wondering if the people who she voted out are mad at her. Tyler assures her that they probably aren't, making Sky happy. Sky says that she needs to get some rest for tomorrows challenge and says goodbye to Tyler, him doing the same. Everyone seem very worried for Tyler the whole episode, as everyone asks if Tyler is feeling okay, including Sky. Tyler is very thankful for the reward when he was chosen. Sky, Cody and Duncan congratulate Tyler and say that Tyler will feel better soon. Sky is very happy for Tyler when she finds out that Lindsay is visiting him as the reward. Sky ends up in the bottom 2, and Tyler seems nervous, but is relieved when she is safe. Supreme Chef Auto The final 6 head to the challenge area and Tyler wishes Sky luck in the challenge. After Cody gives his immunity to Sky, Tyler tells Sky to vote him out, but she disagrees because Cody was the one who gave her immunity. Cody suggests Sky to eliminate Tyler, but she disagrees because Tyler is her friend. Sky decides to vote out Noah instead, so she doesn't betray either of their trust. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze After Cody's dramatic elimination Sky and Tyler discuss who should be eliminated next. Sky believes that Noah should leave, but Tyler doesn't want to eliminate his friend, so he tells Sky he will vote someone else. The challenge begins and everyone starts off well except for Noah. Sky congratulates Duncan and Tyler for their performances in the challenge. Final Four Face Off! Sky and Tyler talk to each other about how crazy it is to be in the final four. The challenge turns out to be a trivia game, and the person who comes in last is eliminated. When Cameron won the challenge, he has the choice to pick his other finalists. Both Tyler and Sky say to pick the other, but in the end Cameron picks Sky because he knows that he would lose to Tyler in a vote. Sky waves Tyler goodbye when he's eliminated. Totally Dramatic Finale! Tyler is specifically cheering for Sky in the episode, but believes that they are both worthy competitors. Tyler votes Sky to win. Tyler cheers when she is pronounced the winner, and both high-five each other. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction When Sky is one of the team captains, she picks Tyler to be her first team member, exciting him. After the teams are formed, Chris tells the contestants the challenge, which Sky does not understand to much. She promotes Duncan to be team captain for the challenge, and he puts up a good game against the Pythons. However, the Vipers lose 8-9 against the Poisonous Pythons. Sky and Tyler argue with each other about whether they should vote for Duncan or Dave to be eliminated. In the bottom 3 Duncan is called safe, and is infuriated when he finds out Tyler voted for him. Sky also feels a little bit angry at Tyler. Dancing With Cowboys After the Vipers' loss, Sky knows she has to pull her team together because as a leader it's her responsibility to guide her team. She talks to Tyler, and they both agree they need to try harder to win. The challenge is creating a country song. Tyler cheers on Sky for scoring the first point for the Vipers in the challenge. Before the challenge ends, Sky trips and lands on top of Duncan. She blushes, but quickly states that it was an accident. Tyler and the others say they're cute together in a cheeky way. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Sky talks to Tyler and asks him to apologize to Duncan. Tyler attempts to, but Duncan does not budge. Chris tells the contestants the challenge is a hide and go seek one. He explains the rules, and the contestants begin. Sky goes up next, and wins the point against Jo by finding her behind the snake. Tyler and the Vipers cheer her on. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Sky wakes up and heads to the boys cabin, she runs into Duncan halfway and states that she has something important to tell him. She then burps in his face, the others tease her except Tyler. Sky and Tyler are pumped for the Alphabet challenge. However, both were disappointed when they were not selected to guess the order of the contestants. This results in the Vipers losing the challenge and they have to vote someone out. Sky tells the members on her team to vote out Samey including Tyler. Tyler tells Sky he is voting Duncan, Sky is puzzled by his decision. Chris tallies the votes and Samey and Tyler are in the bottom 2. In a shocker Tyler is eliminated, Sky tries and defends him by stating that she knows that it had to have been a tie. Chris ignores Sky, and says that his decision is final. Sky waves goodbye to Tyler, and he is eliminated via Horse of Losers. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Despite being eliminated in the last episode, everyone is in a bad mood after Tyler was eliminated. Everyone but Noah. Sky walks outside the Cabin, and immediately thinks of Tyler. She sighs and mumbles Tyler's name. Duncan see's this and puts his arm around her, to cheer her up. Throughout the days challenge Sky wonders who could be responsible for causing Tyler's elimination. She assumes Duncan, Cody, and herself could not be responsible, and then she realizes the only other person who could have caused it was Noah. In Sky's confessional she states that she knew she couldn't trust Noah, and he would be next to go if they lose the challenge. The Vipers win the challenge, and Sky dedicates the win to her eliminated friend Tyler. Red Dead Mergiton Chris tells the remaining 11 contestants that he has a surprise for them, and announces that they have merged. He also introduces the judges for the challenge. Sky notices that Tyler is a judge, and immediately greets him. The challenge is explained by Chris, and Sky and the others go off to make their play. Tyler predicts that the group of 3 Samey, Sky, and Duncan will do the best and win immunity. Both Sky and Tyler are bored by Noah and Dakota's performance, and both continuously show their in amusement through out their skit. When Sky is up to perform, Tyler notices the fighting over Duncan, and is somewhat interested. After the skit is over Tyler gives Sky and the group a 7/10 because he believed it was not finished. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Chris tells the contestants that there will be a talent show, Sky notices that Tyler is judging the competition again. Sky greets Tyler and goes to her seat. She notices that Heather had her diary. When she announces she will read her diary Sky and Tyler are shocked. When she begins to talk about Duncan, Sky begins to tear up. Tyler comments on how messed up that is, and Tyler decides to give Heather a low score. Duncan tells Sky he knew she felt like that, and kisses her. Tyler and the other judges are happy the two finally got together. Sky goes up next and does an epic dunk. All of the Judges give Sky a 10/10 except Tyler who gives Sky an 8/10. Sky still wins the challenge, despite not receiving a perfect score. Three Enemigos Sky, Tyler, and Sugar are the three helpers for the final three challenge. Duncan chooses Sky, and Lindsay chooses Tyler. Chris mixes up the helpers instead of giving the final 3 their choices. Both Tyler and Sky are disappointed to not be helping their significant others. Tyler is now helping Duncan, and Sky is paired up with Scott. Sky and Tyler are very competitive throughout the challenge, and often debated on who won a pint. Eventually after 20 rounds Sky and Tyler's team are tied 8-8. The score would be even up until the 27th round. The score is 11-10, and both Tyler and Duncan argue that the game is over. However, Chris tells the contestants there is one more round, Sky is excited to have one more chance to help Scott guarantee a finalist spot. Sky is disappointed, yet happy when Tyler sends Duncan to the finale by scoring 5 he final point in the challenge. See also Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Interactions